fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Work-platform-bob
O'Connor's planks|Bob O'Connor's planks Keeping Pittsburgh Working, Bob O'Connors platform from November 2005 Making Pittsburgh a Great Place to Do Business Pittsburgh's future - like that of all great cities - will be determined by one factor above all others: the state of our economy, which in turn is shaped or directly affected by the number and quality of jobs we can create and maintain. It's the only way we can keep generations of families working and living in Pittsburgh. I have the necessary experience and a viable working plan to create jobs. I have spent nearly 20 years successfully managing a $20 million company with over 1,000 employees. With foresight and hard work, I managed the business from a small scale to one that grew with new ideas, production and jobs. We grew our business and with it we created jobs. That's what we must do in the City of Pittsburgh. We must grow our economy, create jobs and make the City a destination for people to live and work. That's the greatest challenge the next Mayor will face. Nurturing the Job Creators: The heritage of our area was created during the industrial revolution. During the last century, Pittsburgh was a leader in making steel, glass, aluminum and other products that made the city alive and vital and this nation great. During the 21st Century, we must meet the complex challenges of the new high-technology driven revolution and once again, create and develop products to match this new revolution, which will put the city back on the map for its vitality and leadership role, once again enabling us to live up to our heritage. Pittsburgh's colleges and universities, financial centers and healthcare industry are in place and have us poised to succeed in the new economy; however, they need to be supported and nurtured. The future of our economy, our new businesses and our jobs, will be created in three convergent technologies and industries: life sciences, information technologies and advanced materials manufacturing. As Mayor, I will lead the way in leveraging these technologies to attract investment and jobs for the city and the region. Through active involvement with the Keystone Innovation Zone (KIZ) program, which has nearly $200 million in available stimulus funds, we can work with the Commonwealth to maximize the technology transfer from our local universities, colleges and research centers to the business world and the worldwide marketplace. I will personally play an active role, the first Mayor to do so, with the KIZ so that Pittsburgh's interests are served. These new technologies, and the businesses created by them, will propel our local and regional economy for years to come. Additionally, the convergence of these industries will stimulate the demand for complimentary enterprises in manufacturing, marketing and distribution. Transportation: Transportation is an expensive undertaking. I will actively serve on the Southwestern Pennsylvania Commission (SPC), where I will use my previous experience as Governor Rendell's SPC representative, to fight for the vital transportation dollars necessary to maintain and upgrade our system. Existing bridge and road maintenance will be my first objective, followed closely by linking our economic centers of Oakland and Downtown. The City, the universities, the research centers and the business community must work together to capitalize on the economic benefits that our new technologies offer. To support the cohesiveness and effective exchange that must exist among these entities or job creators, we must link our two employment centers, downtown and Oakland. Public transportation is vital to a thriving City. I will dedicate myself to working aggressively in Harrisburg for a dedicated source of mass transit funding. Getting people to and from work safely and efficiently is critical and mass transit is vital to that end. Streamlining Economic Development: As mayor, I will work aggressively to streamline the many economic development agencies so they can and will work collectively and in concert. This city cannot afford to waste money, time and talent with dissension. We need healthy dialogue within to attract businesses, not dissension to chase businesses away. The City must work with the Allegheny County Department of Development, the Pittsburgh Regional Alliance, the Southwestern Pennsylvania Commission and the Allegheny Conference on Community Development to ensure that all our activities are coordinated and complimentary. I will work tirelessly to pave the way for those who want to invest and grow in Pittsburgh. The immediate focus will be here at home as we look to grow and expand jobs from our existing local businesses. Residential Development: People not only work in great cities, they also live there. Pittsburgh must once again be a destination where people not only want to work, but live. Residential development, including downtown, is critical to our long-term success. I will continue efforts already underway to build new housing units and capacity within the Golden Triangle. Furthermore, I will work tirelessly in our 88 neighborhoods to bring about a revolution in our housing stock. Blighted properties and slum landlords must be confronted aggressively and resolved expediently. I will work to ensure we have a clean, safe and attractive community. Without good, strong, safe schools, our residential development opportunities will be limited. The Pittsburgh City School District is vital to the city's present and future greatness. As Mayor I will represent all Pittsburghers - students included. I will work actively with the City Schools and their elected leadership to support their efforts both here an in our State capital. The Urban Redevelopment Authority (URA): The URA is a tremendous asset and holds great development potential for the City; however, it must be refocused upon its original mission and work to acquire properties and get them back on the tax rolls quickly. I will work to refocus the URA on acquiring and quickly returning properties back to the marketplace. The URA can and should be a catalyst for the development of Downtown and our many neighborhoods. Neighborhood Development: Pittsburgh's history, its diversity and its culture is in its 88 neighborhoods. Each holds the potential to support local businesses and employment. We must empower our neighborhoods and the City must support a neighborhood focus in its development activities.